Daylighting systems use sunlight to provide natural lighting of indoor spaces, which can result in energy conservation and savings. We consider a daylighting system that includes a collector located outside of a building to collect and possibly concentrate sunlight and light ducts to transport and distribute the collected light inside the building. The light from the collector is typically collimated either intentionally for efficient transport to avoid or reduce losses through the light ducts or unintentionally as an artifact of the design of the collector. For effective distribution and extraction of the light in indoor spaces, the light must be decollimated to a controlled distribution of angles
A need exists for a decollimator to efficiently and controllably decollimate light in daylighting systems.